


Christmas Caroling in the HL universe

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Christmas Caroling in the HL universe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Christmas Caroling in the HL Universe

 

 

 

Christmas Caroling in the HL universe 

  
contributing songsters: Firinn, Historica7, Emmy Z, Nickster, night owl, Amanda the Curious   
  
---  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#deck)Deck the Halls with Boughs of Neck Scarves | Deck the Halls  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#silent)Silent Nick, Holy Nick | Silent Night  
TCarl, the Red-Faced Captain | Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#amanda)Amanda the White-haired Immortal | Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#wonderland)Watching for This All-New Highlander | Walking in a Winter Wonderland  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#wonderland)Walkin' In our High-lander Wonderland | Walking in a Winter Wonderland  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#kissing)Night Owl saw Firinn kissing Nick Wolfe's paws | I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus  
TI saw Nickster kissing A-manda | I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus  
TI saw night owl kissing A-manda | I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#steal)Let Her Steal | Let It Snow  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#4horsemen)We Four Horsemen of HLTS | We Three Kings  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#frosty)Frosty, the Crooked Cop | Frosty, the Snowman  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#basil)Here Comes Basil Morgan | Here Comes Santa Claus  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#bert)O Bert Meyers... | O Christmas Tree  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#torago)O Little Town of Torago | O Little Town of Bethleham  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#hark)Hark! The K'immies Wanna Be Seen | Hark! the Herald Angels Sing  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#faithful)O Come All Ye Faithful Fans | O Come All Ye Faithful  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#dreamin)I'm Dreamin' of a Highlander Christmas | I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#joy)Joy to the TV World | Joy to the World  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#HLnight)O Highlander Night | O Holy Night  
[T](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#rocks) Highlander Rocks | Jungle Bell Rock  
  
  


Deck the Halls

Deck the halls with boughs of neck scarves   
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la   
'Tis the wardrobe to be stylish   
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la   
Don we now our thin accessory.   
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la   
Troll the malls with Duncan's Gold Card   
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la 

[**TOP**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#top)

  


Silent Nick 

Silent Nick, holy Nick!   
All your shirts, All your slacks.   
Belong in the trash bin, with all other rags.   
Oh get to the mens store, to buy some new clothes   
Dress for success, my dear Nick,   
Dress for success, my dear Nick. 

  


Amanda the White-Haired Immie 

You know Tessa and Dr. Anne,   
and Felecia and Rebecca,   
Dr. Grace and Rachel,   
and Ceirdwyn and Cassandra,   
But do you recall   
The most famous DM gal of all? 

Amanda the White-Haired Immie   
Had a very shiny head,   
And if you ever saw it,   
It could make you see bright red.   
All of the other HL fans   
Used to laugh and call her beautician names;   
They'll never let poor Amanda   
Join in any stylish games. 

Then from one foggy alley way,   
TPTB came to say:   
"Amanda with your hair so white,   
Won't you guide our spinoff tonight?"   
Then how the fans still loved her   
As they shouted out with glee,   
"Amanda the White-Haired Immie,   
You'll go down in Highlander history." 

[**TOP**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#top)

  


Joy to the TV World 

Joy to the world! The spinoff has come:   
Let fans receive this show.   
Let ev'ry VCR be loaded with brand new tape.   
As cast and crew do work,   
As cast and crew do work,   
As cast and crew do work to bring us their best. 

Highlander rules the video world with truth and grace,   
And makes the writers prove   
The stories must be quality   
And filled with wondrous lore,   
And filled with wondrous lore,   
And filled with historically wondrous lore, 

  


Watching for This All-New Highlander 

Swords are clanging, are you listening,   
in the alley, a brand new Quickening   
A beautiful sight,   
we're happy tonight,   
watching for this all new Highlander 

Gone away is the bluebird,   
here to stay is a new bird   
She brings a new show,   
as well we all know,   
watching for an all new Highlander 

In the meadow, we can have a sword fight   
and in the end pretend it's Fourth of July,   
We'll say "Are you all   
those die-hard Highlander fans"   
And they'll say of course,   
There Can Be Only One! 

[**TOP**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#top)

  


Walkin' In our High-lander Wonderland 

Swords they clang , are you listenin'?   
In the lane, someone's whistlin',   
Amanda's outfit is tight,   
Nick's in a fight,   
In our High-lander Wonderland. 

Gone away,   
is the Scotsman,   
here to stay,   
the ex-cop man...   
Different as can be,   
but they both love EG...   
In our High-lander Wonderland. 

In the graveyard fighting is a no-no,   
Holy ground, and fighting do not mix,   
Taking heads is really such a low blow,   
If you don;t believe me...   
Just ask Nick!!! 

Gone away,   
Are the slowers eps,   
Here to stay are the better eps,   
It can only get better,   
Cause we can't forget her...   
Amanda in our HL Wonderland,   
Nick in our HL wonderland,   
Even Dawson, in our HL Wonderland...   
(Maybe Methos in our HL wonderland??)   
(And how bout AP - in a few years - in our HL Wonderland) ok ok I'll stop.... 

Yes we love....Walkin' .....In our High-lander Wonderland!! 

  


Night Owl Saw Firinn Kissing Nick Wolfe's Paws 

Night Owl saw Firinn kissing Nick Wolfe's paws   
Underneath the mistletoe last night.   
She didn't see Owl creep   
Into the Pack's den to have a peep;   
She thought that he was tucked up   
in his nest fast asleep. 

Then, Night Owl saw Firinn tickle Nick Wolfe's paws   
As she shaved that scruffy beard that's such a fright;   
Oh, what a laugh it would have been   
If petshark had only seen   
Firinn kissing Nick Wolfe's paws last night. 

[**TOP**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#top)

  


Let Her Steal! 

O, you may consider her hair frightful,   
But Amanda is so delightful,   
And since none of this is real,   
Let her steal, let her steal, let her steal. 

Whilst the hair doesn't show signs of changing,   
It doesn't make her less appealing;   
When she needs a buck for a take out meal,   
Let her steal, let her steal, let her steal. 

  


We Four Horsemen of HLTS 

We Four Horsemen of HLTS,   
To some fans we just are the best,   
Kronos and Silas, Caspian and Methos,   
Following k'immie canon.   
(Chorus)   
O, stars of wonder, stars of might,   
Stars bringing Methos to the light,   
Westward leading, still proceeding,   
Please return to the new spinoff. 

[**TOP**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#top)

  


Frosty the Crooked Cop 

Frosty the crooked cop was a hateful spiteful man,   
With a very smart mouth and a bad attitude   
and his language belonged in the can.   
Frosty the crooked cop was "a good cop" Captain Carl said   
But our Nick knew the truth because of one case   
And to our delight got him in the right place. 

  


Here Comes Basil Morgan 

Here comes Basil Morgan   
Here comes Basil Morgan   
Right in from his shop!   
Jewelry and antiques and all his loot   
is in that cardboard box.   
Jewels are jangling, crystals tingling;   
All is hot merchandise. and Basil's not giving   
Hang your swords and fork out the bucks,   
'Cause Basil Morgan comes tonight. 

Here comes Basil Morgan   
Here comes Basil Morgan   
Right in from his shop!   
He's got a box that is filled with goods   
for the selective shoppers again.   
Hear those diamond rings jingle jangle,   
What a beautiful sight.   
Jump under bed, and watch your head,   
'Cause Basil Morgan comes tonight. 

[**TOP**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#top)

  


O Bert Meyers 

O Bert Meyers,   
O Bert Meyers,   
How shady is   
your past!   
You claim to once   
have been a spy   
And only loved women   
who made you cry.   
O Bert Meyers,   
O Bert Meyers,   
How shady is   
your past! 

  


O Little Town of Torago 

O little town of Torago, how much we wonder why   
You claim to be a US site. whilst the Canadian license plates drive by   
Yet you seem so much like U.S., tho different from Seacouver   
With hopes and cheers from all the fans, it's sure you can hide your cover. 

[**TOP**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#top)

  


Hark! The K'immies Wanna Be Seen 

Hark! the k'immies wanna be seen,   
Watch out for those Quickenings!   
Roam the earth, and have no mercy,   
But once in a while one does back down.   
Joyful, all ye victors, rise,   
Join the quest for the final prize;   
With th' mighty immortal cry.   
"There can be, be only One!"   
Hark! the k'immies wanna be seen,   
Watch out for those Quickenings! 

  


O Come, All Ye Faithful 

O come, all ye faithful,   
Joyful and triumphant,   
O come ye, O come ye to Highlander: The Raven;   
Come and behold them,   
Cast and crew of the new spinoff;   
(Chorus)   
O come, let us adore it,   
O come, let us adore it,   
O Come, let us adore it,   
Highlander: The Raven. 

[**TOP**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#top)

  


I'm Dreamin' of a Highlander Christmas 

I'm dreamin' of a Highlander christmas,   
with every Im - mortal I fight,   
Amanda's head glistens, And Nick won't listen,   
To hear swords clanging in the night. 

I'm dreamin' of a Highlander Christmas,   
Wonderin' just what eps are in store,   
Will "The Watchers" be there? WIll Nick give us a scare?   
When he, travels to Paris..... 

I'm dreamin' of a Highlander Christmas,   
Just LIKE THE ONES I USED TO KNOW, (sniff)   
Yes, I miss, old AP, PW, SK, and JB,   
But, thank God, for good old vid - eo.... 

Well, May ALL of your days be merry and bright!!   
And may Amanda's hair, not always be...white!!!!! 

  


O Highlander Night! 

O Highlander night!   
The FX are brightly sparking   
It is the Quickening from the evil k'immie's head!   
Long he traveled the world in sin and error beheading   
Till the Raven appear'd and the k'immie felt her wrath   
A thrill of hope the HL fan rejoices   
For yonder breaks a new and glorious show! 

Fall on your knees   
O k'immie your doom has come!   
O Quickening tonight   
O the Quickening, only when you win   
O Quickening tonight   
O Quickening tonight. 

[**TOP**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#top)

  


Highlander Rocks 

Highlander, Highlander, Highlander rocks   
Immortals abound and fans cheer aloud   
Swordplay and Quickenings make it so fun   
Got those k'immie's on the run. 

Highlander, Highlander, Highlander rocks   
Raven's in line, wish it aired in prime time   
Dancing and prancing in Torago Square   
To the frosty Paris air. 

What a bright time, it's the right time   
For the Raven to come our way   
There's been good shows, and some so-so shows,   
Can hardly wait for those Paris eps!   
Giddy-up Nick Wolfe, welcome aboard   
To the Highlander Hunks   
Mix and a-mingle with those hubba hubba hunks   
That's the Highlander way,   
That's the Highlander way,   
That's how Highlander rocks! 

[RETURN TO THE URWS CHRISTMAS SITE](http://www.inquo.net/~ppearson/xmas.htm)  
  
---  
  
** You can find the REAL lyrics to these wonderful holiday songs by visiting **   
[Santa Search.com](http://www.santasearch.com/music/)  
  
---  
  
Yes, Nick, there is a Highlander Universe.

  
(brutally defacing the original ["Yes, Virginia, There Is A Santa Claus"](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#original))

I am 30-something years old. Some of my former weasly cop friends say there is no Highlander Universe. Lucy says, "If you see it in Cyberspace, it's so." Please tell me the truth, is there a Highlander Universe?   
Nick Wolfe 

Nick, your weasly cop friends are wrong. They have been affected by the scepticism of a sceptical age. They do not believe because they do not watch. They think that nothing can be which is not comprehensible by their little minds. All non-HL fans, Nick, whether they be men's or children's, are little. In this great Highlander Universe of ours, a mortal is a mere insect, an ant, in his intellect as compared with the boundless Immortal world about him, as measured by the intelligence capable of grasping the whole of truth and knowledge. 

Yes, Nick, there is a Highlander Universe. 

It exists as certainly as love and generosity and devotion of the Highlander fans exists, and you know that those fans abound and give to the Highlander universe its highest beauty and joy. Alas! how dreary would be the world if there were no Highlander! It would be as dreary as if there were no Nicks (no MacLeods, no Methos', no Joes...). There would be no childlike faith in the intelligence of script writers, no poetry, no romance, no Talmudic discussion to make tolerable this mortal television existence. We should have no enjoyment, except in emails and forums. The external light with which Highlander fills the world would be extinguished. 

Not believe in Immortals! You might as well not believe in politicans. You might get your entire family to read through all the TV schedules for all the channels to catch a Highlander film, or Highlander: The Series, or Highlander: The Raven, but even if you did not see anything but reruns on your local station, what would that prove? Nobody but the very devout fans know about the Immortals, but that is no sign that there is no Highlander. The most real things in the television world are reruns. Did you ever see Methos in his own series? Of course not, but that's no proof that there never will be. Nobody but the Watchers can conceive or imagine all the wonders there are unseen and unseeable in the Immortal world. 

You tear apart the writers' storylines and see what makes the show a good one, but there is a veil covering the changes in Highlander: The Raven which not the strongest fan, nor even the united strength of all the most devoted fans that ever watched Highlander could tear apart. Only faith, poetry, love, romance, Quickenings, and Talmudic discussion can push aside that curtain and view and picture the supernal beauty and glory beyond. Is it all real? Ah, Nick, in all this world there is nothing else real and abiding. 

No Highlander? Thank goodness it lives and lives forever thanks to VCRs. A thousand years from now, Nick, nay 10 times 10,000 years from now, Immortals will continue to make glad the heart of fans. 

Merry Christmas and watch your head!!!! 

  
[ **TOP** ](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/31#top)

[Return to the URWS Christmas Site](http://www.inquo.net/~ppearson/xmas.htm)

* * *

OK, OK, in case you don't have it memorized, here's the original, as printed on the Editorial Page, New York Sun, 1897

Yes, Virginia, There is a Santa Claus 

I am 8 years old. Some of my little friends say there is no   
Santa Claus. Papa says, "If you see it in The Sun, it's so."   
Please tell me the truth, is there a Santa Claus?   
Virginia O'Hanlon 

Virginia, your little friends are wrong. They have been affected   
by the scepticism of a sceptical age. They do not believe   
except they see. They think that nothing can be which is not   
comprehensible by their little minds. All minds, Virginia,   
whether they be men's or children's, are little. In this great   
universe of ours, man is a mere insect, an ant, in his intellect   
as compared with the boundless world about him, as   
measured by the intelligence capable of grasping the whole of   
truth and knowledge. 

Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus. 

He exists as certainly as love and generosity and   
devotion exist, and you know that they abound and give to   
your life its highest beauty and joy. Alas! how dreary would be   
the world if there were no Santa Claus! It would be as dreary   
as if there were no Virginias. There would be no childlike faith   
then, no poetry, no romance to make tolerable this existence.   
We should have no enjoyment, except in sense and sight. The   
external light with which childhood fills the world would be   
extinguished. 

Not believe in Santa Claus! You might as well not believe in   
fairies. You might get your papa to hire men to watch in all the   
chimneys on Christmas eve to catch Santa Claus, but even if   
you did not see Santa Claus coming down, what would that   
prove? Nobody sees Santa Claus, but that is no sign that there   
is no Santa Claus. The most real things in the world are those   
that neither children nor men can see. Did you ever see fairies   
dancing on the lawn? Of course not, but that's no proof that   
they are not there. Nobody can conceive or imagine all the   
wonders there are unseen and unseeable in the world. 

You tear apart the baby's rattle and see what makes the noise   
inside, but there is a veil covering the unseen world which not   
the strongest man, nor even the united strength of all the   
strongest men that ever lived could tear apart. Only faith,   
poetry, love, romance, can push aside that curtain and view   
and picture the supernal beauty and glory beyond. Is it all   
real? Ah, Virginia, in all this world there is nothing else real   
and abiding. 

No Santa Claus?Thank God he lives and lives forever. A   
thousand years from now, Virginia, nay 10 times 10,000 years   
from now, he will continue to make glad the heart of   
childhood. 

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!! 

(further details on this historic Christmas prose can be found on the [Barrick Insurance](http://www.barricksinsurance.com/virginia.html) site)


End file.
